Marauders at Hogwarts Year One
by Tiger Girl2
Summary: Look at the title. Has Lily as a marauder games pranks and more
1. As the Story Starts

The Marauders at Hogwarts *~*Year One*~*

Chapter One

As the Story Starts…

By Tiger Girl Story Summery- The marauders are a homeless group of kids that are 

In for a real shock when they find out they are going to Hogwarts.  Follow them through their adventures with pranks, and laughter, fights and hatred.

Chapter Summery- This is the beginning of the marauders they are ten.  It is mostly an introduction

Disclaimer- All I own is the plot and Gemini

Rating- PG

Main People- Gemini, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and, Gemini

Thoughts- ***   ***

Scene Change *o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o

Authors Note-**A/N  **

Words-

(A/N Hi! this is Tiger Girl and I a really not that good of a writer but I hope that you will give me suggestions in reviews.)

Lily Evans walked down the street with her friends Sirius, Remus, and Gemini.  They would always be best friends for one reason.  They knew.  They were all homeless and shared the same 'house'.  What they called a house was really a kitty-cornered dumpster with five sleeping bags and a piece of plastic as a cover.  They all were very skinny and strong.

Lily Evans was a ten-year-old girl with red hair and green eyes.  She like the rest of her friends was very athletic and had their own share of scrapes and bruises.  Lily was very small for her age and she also had long legs and arms.

Gemini Manila was ten years old and she had black hair and violet eyes.  She was African American and loved to have fun and things like that she was right now having problem with her broken arm that even though it was fixed they were having problems with the bandage.

Sirius Black is a ten-year-old boy that is has black hair and blue eyes he is pretty short and very funny and hated doing anything that involved and stress on the brain. Careful is not a word in his language

Remus Lupin was a werewolf that had blond hair and hazel eyes.  He was more sensible but as Sirius said "We'll find the Marauder in him some day."  He also told his friends about his problem.

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~

"Come on guys" said Lily as she got dressed in her snow clothes, because they were planning on shoveling Mrs. McCain's' driveway.  They all got ready and went outside to shovel her drive.  They all went out there and started shoveling.  After about 2 hours later they had finished shoveling and went home for breakfast. 

As they were eating breakfast Remus brought up the topic about their parents.

"Well I remember how my mom use to wave this thing and things would happen." Said Remus

"I remember when I left them there was bunch of cold water and screaming." Said Lily

"Guys," said Gemini" what's today's date?"

"May 15th, why" said Lily

"O God" said Remus we have to move"

They all started to gather their food and things when they heard a knock on the dumpster. They knew who it was because the only one who knocked was James.  

James had black hair and brown eyes.  He and Sirius were like twins and they except that Sirius had blue eyes and he had had brown. James was also homeless and he was moving in with them as soon as they could transport his stuff witch he had done along with their stuff that he had brought.  

"Yo, James" said Sirius

"What are you guys doing," he said

"Packing up" said Gemini "We've been here to long and it looks like snow so we better hurry" she said while looking at the sky.  

They all packed their 3 sleeping bags on the bottom o their backpack, with their clothes in their backpack.  They also packed their food in the bag because they shouldn't waste it and Remus had their money.

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~**o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o

After they had walked a while they saw a huge cloud approaching and went to the back of a record store and set up in an alcove with a dumpster.  Then it started to snow Lily, and the rest of them went as close as they could to the heater and then they just laid there in there tattered clothes not noticing the snow falling.   
*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~**o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o****

"I know it's around here somewhere," said Lily

"Look" said Gemini, "Its right there"

"My cloak" said Sirius

"Keep track of it," said Remus

"I know what you mean," said Gemini "I'm tired of looking for it"

"Yea," said James "I mean I must have spent hours looking for it."

"Well…" said Sirius "umm-" Then a man with a crooked nose; a long white beard and hair appeared in front of them.

        "Who are you?" asked Lily

        "Yea, I mean how did you just appear like that," said James

        "His wizard you stupid git," said Sirius

        "As much as you two would like to continue your love fest, I would like to know who this dude is," said Gemini

"Well," said " I'm Dumbledore, and yes Sirius I am a wizard"

"Huh-what-how do you know my name," sputtered Sirius"

'Well I have been looking for you six for a long time to return you to your parents.  They live on *Neverland~Star*

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~**o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^oHey guys please rate it once I get one review I'll update is that really that hard!!!!

This is redun and the mistakes are fixed!!  Please review!! 1 day or 1 review your choice!!

*Tiger Girl*


	2. 3 Months Later

The Marauders at Hogwarts *~Year One~*

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^3 months later*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~

"Worms"

"Check"

"Dirt"

"Check"

"Bowl"

"Check

"Spiders"

"Check"

"Bugs"

"Check"

"Other stuff"

"Check"

"Okay" said Gemini "Lets get going"

Lily took out the bowl and pored some water in it.  Sirius then emptied the dirt in to it.  Then Gemini mixed it up with her hands while James was putting in spiders and worms and Remus was doing the bugs while Lily was spying on their victim Petunia.   Lily came to tell them that Petty was getting ready for her date and that they had about two hours to get ready.  At that Gemini pored in slime and Gemini put in some of her moms owl poop.  Then James put in some squirrel guts and Remus put in flobber worm mucus.  Gemini put in some of the Marauders mixture number five and then they put it in Lily's easy bake oven.

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o*o^o~*o^o~*o^o

Lily Evans was a girl with red hair and green eyes.  Lily played a lot of sports including Diving, swimming, gymnastics, track, quiddich, and karate.  She was really good at all of those sports.  She was into pranks and she was daring hyper and adventures.  Lily both live with the Lupin's because their parents are never around because they are traveling Aurors.  They both are very athletic and love playing pranks.  Lily plays chaser in quidditich.  

James Potter had black hair and hazel eyes. His mother has the head of the department of mysteries and his father was an Auror.  He loved pranks he did they same activities as the rest of his friends and played keeper in quiddich. 

Remus Lupin was a boy with sandy hair and hazel eyes.  He was a werewolf but none of his friends knew.  He was also the logical one of the group but had hyper spurts that could match Gemini's and Sirius normal every day personalities (a big accomplishment).  Remus was a chaser in quiddich.  His mom worked at the Magical Creatures Department so there were a lot of sick animals that she took care of and his dad worked at Zonkos.  

Sirius black was very hyper kid with black hair and crystal blue eyes.  He was the "mastermind of most of there pranks but the other ones changed it so it would work better.  Sirius plays beater in quiddich.  He played the same sports as the rest of his friends,

Gemini was a black girl with long black hair and violet eyes she lived with Lily and Gemini's parents had not been found. She loved to play outside and she was very fast.  She played the same sports as the rest of her friends.

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o*o^o~*o^o~*o^o

            "Take it out," said James as he found out that it had expanded.  

            "Now add the other water and some grass hoppers," said Sirius

            "Should we add the other bugs now or later" asked Remus

            "Later," said Gemini "So they crawl more"

            "Out on the roof" said Lily as they all came out to watch Petunia walk out of her house.  It was all they could do to not burst out laughing at Petunia.  She was wearing bright pink shoes and orange socks pulled all the way up.  She also had a yellow plastic mini-skirt that was practically showing her underwear.  She wore a lime green tube top and also she had on sleeve like things that were purple with fringe hanging from them.  

            Sirius and Gemini walked to the edge of the roof carrying their mixture and dumped it on Petunia.  Then Remus went up and sprinkled the bugs on her.

            "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed and bent over.  They all turned away and because she had under where that was red and said Love ME.

            "That was inappropriate" said Sirius

"Petunia Evans what are you doi- Ahh!!  What are you wearing?" said Mrs. Evans

"Clothes miss (A/N haha) clothes"

"Get inside this instant!!" screamed Mrs. Evans

"You are grounded for a month and no more dressing like- like-"

Oh my GOD I mean just get inside all of you Yes you guys on the roof and get into the antic I have a surprise.

"Kids, We are going to be taking out your bedroom for the new baby and we (the parents) have decided that you guys can share the attic and make it what every you want.  Since the rise of the dark wizard your parents won't be around much I suggest you put beds in there.  You have 100,000 pounds to do this so get working!!"

**AN** You like it review if you do don't or don't know.  Please review!!! It's all new and revised!! Lets get up to 5 reviews or 5 days you know how it goes!!  I'll try to have another chapter up soon about-

There room

*Love*

Tiger girl


	3. The Room, Avril, and some Letters

The Marauders at Hogwarts *~Year One~*

Chapter Three 

Tiger Girl

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^

"So, What should we do?" Asked Remus

"Well" said Gemini "Lets get our stuff up here"

They all took their stuff and using their transport system they all brought over their clothes and trucks ect. (You know what I'm picturing right now when in movies they have all the flash through scenes with the music and you know the jig right J) 

So Lily, Remus, Gemini, James, and Sirius all brought their stuff up to the attic and laid it out.  They each had clothes, pranks and some other little stuff.  

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^ 

When they woke up in the morning at 5:00 (their normal time) Remus got breakfast and waited for everyone to come over.  At about 5:30 they came over and talked about the room by six all of their stuff that they had forgotten the night before was there.  

"We have 100,000 pounds to make this how we want it," said Remus and then with an evil grin he said "lets get to work" (A/N another flash by scene)

They decided that in their "house" they would have a kitchen, bathroom, prank room, and a bedroom/hangout room.  They decided to start on the prank room.  

The prank room had three parts; a prank planning room, a supplies room that had a second 'room' to it that was a prank making room.  

"So," said Lily "How should we do the prank planning room?"

"Well," said Remus "I think we should put the all over here," he said while motioning with his hand "the table here and then we should have the paper and stuff here with the list of victims on this wall."

"Shouldn't the table be closer to the wall so we can see the list of victims?"  Said James

"No," said Sirius "We want the table in the middle of the room and the victims sheet will be for how many pranks we have pulled on them."

"Okay" said James with a scowl on his face.

"Lets get to work," said Gemini

"Hey by the way guys do you know when Avril is coming?"

"Yea," said Remus "She'll be here around 8:00am"

"Well lets get that rolling wall up," said James

After much pushing and shoving they got the wall up and they made the three rooms,  The prank supplies room was just a pile of stuff while the prank making room had a table, a cauldron and a bunch of chairs and books that helped them in making the pranks.  

"So," said Sirius "How should we decorate this?" 

"Well," said Gemini, "Why don't we paint the walls blue, the floor green, the ceiling orange and the tables and chairs ect. red."

They all agreed on that because that was the only paint colors they had gotten besides yellow, white, and black.

But the painting didn't turn out as planned.  It ended up that while Lily was roller skating around the floor (For effect) She ran into Avril who had just came up, who ran into the latter Sirius was standing on making him fall down and spreading pain everywhere.(A/N takes a deep breath)  They ended up just splashing paint everywhere.

Avril Star Mantilea was an Indian Girl who was very short had long knee length black hair brown eyes and a temper that made up for what she lacked in size.  She was very hyper and loved playing with her hacky sack (sipa sipa).  She is really not very sensitive but very philosophical.

Then came the bedroom.  The bedroom was divided in to three parts.  An animal part, a bedroom, and a hangout room.  In the bedroom each had a bunk bed(with only the top) decorated in different ways.  

The beds were the top of the bunk bed about nine feet from the ground.  About three feet above the bed there was a hammock if they wanted to sleep there.  Then on top of the bed there was a piece of wood that pulled out to use as a desk so they could sit on there bed and write ect.  Under the bed was a dresser that had a pull out thing that wrapped around for dressing.  There was also a place under the bed for hanging robes ect.  

Lily's bed had a blue and purple tie-dye blanket with green pillowcases and sheets that were tie-die.  The hammock that was over her bed had a green, purple and blue.  Under her bed there was a place for her birds named Polly, Cracker and Cheese.   

Avril's bed had an Indian quilt with Indian bedding underneath and the pillows were made of animal skin, as was the hammock.  Under her bed there were dog beds for her dogs Tanya(Bernese Mountain Dog), Bolly Woggle(Noffie) and Jessie(GSD, Lab mix)

Gemini's bed had a star theme and it had star blankets, sheets ect. and the hammock was in a star shape.  Under it there was a space for her cats, (a leopard, Koko, a tiger Kika) and her monkey George

James bed was black and green with a blue hammock.  

Sirius' bed was green, blue, purple, and red polka dots with a quiddich fabric for his hammock.

Remus bed was plain black with silver sparkles.  His hammock had star fabric that made it.  

Each person decorated his or her own area.

The hangout room had a bunch of blow up chairs and Beanbags where they could sit around and play games and stuff.

The animal room had perches for owls and things for all the other animals like dogs, cats, ferrets, and other things.  In the animal room they had the boys pets and smaller ones.  **AN the kitchen and the bathroom I will not explain so have fun making it up**

        "Ahh," I'm so glad that it is done" said Lily collapsing on a blow up couch.  

        "Kids" screamed Mrs.Lupin "You got some owls"

        They were up and sped down the stairs and opened their letters it said

Hogwarts School  
  
Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
One pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
One winter cloak (black silver fastenings)  
  
Two sets of dress clothes (robes, hats, slippers, socks, hair tie)  
  
Other clothing that they will want to bring  
  
Quiddich (A/N sp) robes  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Beginner Spells (Grade One) by Wolfforth Fiddlewood  
  
The Standard Book of more advanced spells (Grade One) by Wolfforth Fiddlewood  
  
The Standard book of Spells for even more advanced work (Grade One) by Wolfforth Fiddlewood  
  


The Standard Book of advanced spells (Grade One) by Wolfforth Fiddlewood  
  


A History of Magic by Bithilda Bagshot  
  
Magical History by Hime Habra  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  


One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore  
  
Famous Wizards by Helen Hopwof  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dangers of the Magical World by Dical Diva  
  
Quiddich (AN sp) through the ages by some one  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Staring at Stars by Marathi Mildy  
  
  
Other Equipment  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size two)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
2 or 3 bags to carry things in  
  
  
  
Students may also bring an animal  
  
(Cat, Rat, Dog, Toad, Bird)  
  
  
  
  
  
After she looked at that she opened the other letter and it said  
  
  
  
Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
  
  
Dear Ms. Evens,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  


"Oh good you made it into Hogwarts," said Mrs. Lupin


	4. Diagon Alley

The Marauders at Hogwarts *~Year One~*

Chapter Three 

Tiger Girl

A special note of thanks to my beta reader Nazgulette

Luv u grl

Thanks:)

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o

"Mom," said Remus "When can we go to Diagon Alley?"

"Well," she said, "I'd say right now!!!"

"We'll fly into Hogsmeade (Yes Hogsmeade) and get all of your stuff there since it is cheaper, but we will have to go to Diagon Alley to get your wands, so lets get ready to go!" she said.

Then they all went to get there brooms and went downstairs with their lists.

They flew in with no trouble besides one incident when Sirius was standing on his broom and Gemini ran into him sanding him off the broom. Thankfully, Mrs. Lupin had chained his foot to the broom that had auto guide but he was forced to ride the rest of the way upside down while being tickled by Avril. :)

When they finally got to Hogsmeade, they all went to get their stuff.  When they ran off Mrs. Lupin yelled that she wanted them back in 4 hours.

"So" said Lily, "Where should we go first?"

"Well," replied Remus, "Why don't we get our uniforms first?"

"Okay," agreed Avril.

They all went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and took out there lists and looked at the uniform.

"Well," said Lily "We should probably get the things that we don't need measuring for first because the line is pretty long" said Lily.

"Okay," said Remus and looked at his list and said, "We can get our gloves, and pick out the colors for our dress robes."

First they went over to the gloves section and each got a pair of gloves that fit, then they went over to the dress robes section and picked two colors out. Lily picked violet and sapphire, Avril picked aqua and green, James picked navy and gray, Gemini picked blue and silver, Remus picked navy and blue and Sirius also picked navy and blue.

Finally the line had shortened and they got into it.  Avril was first.

"Hello, Dear," said Madam Malkin.

"Hey," said Avril.

"Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yea, first year," replied Avril

"Well," she said "Let's get started with you and your friends."

The lady and her 5 assistants got them fitted in robes, hats, and cloaks. 

All the girls left in a very bad mood because of comments about their height.

Next they went into a Flourish and Blotts. As soon as they went in there the clerk came out with seven stacks of books and that raised a question that Sirius asked.

"How many first years have you had in here?"

"About 30," he said "Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," said Sirius with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Well you guys need 16 books and it will cost you 7 galleons each," said the clerk.

They paid for their books and with three bags each they went to get their other stuff. On the way they ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going, slime ball!" said Sirius

"What will you do if I don't, shortie?" said the guy.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Sirius.

"Yea," he retorted, "Bring it on!"

With a blink of the eye the kid was on the ground and he hollered "I am Severus Snape, and I will get you!!!" he screamed while Lily, Avril, Gemini, Sirius, Remus, and James walked off laughing.

Next they went to a supplies store and got everything that they needed there, besides their wands and pets.  Now the Marauders (as they came to call them selves after when Sirius and Gemini were wrestling in the supplies store and knocked over a whole thing of caldrons down) went off to the pet store, but they weren't exactly short on pets.

Lily had three parrots that delivered mail named Polly, Cracker and Cheese.  She also had a guinea pig named Bob.  

Gemini had a leopard, Koko, a tiger Kika, a dog named Kiki that was a mixed breed, a ferret called Sasha and a monkey George.  

Avril had three dogs Tanya (Bernese Mountain Dog), Billy Wiggle (Noffie) and Jessie (GSD, Lab mix), a chipmunk named Hairball and a bear Asian Tiger named Blackie.  

Sirius had four dogs, all Noffie, named Golly, Waggle, Tack and Zoo Lou.  

Remus had two Huskies called Tibita (ta-bi-ta) and Tag.  He also had a chinchilla named Harry. (Nothing in relationship to Harry Potter, though.)

James had a pet ferret named Slinky and another one called Slider, and they were always having babies.  He also had a purple owl named Yellow.

When they walked into a pet store they were amazed about how many animals there were in there. Lily went over to the ferrets and seemed most interested in them, but Avril and Gemini spent most of their time at the monkeys and big cats.  All of the boys were looking at dogs.

By the time that they let Lily had a Siberian Tiger, a tree monkey, and a ferret, Gemini had a chimp and a leopard, Avril had two tree monkeys, Sirius had a little Chihuahua named Taco Bell, James had a corn snake called Slider and Remus had a wolf called Moon.

Then they and their pets all went to the bag store where the each got 5 bags: a clothes bag, 2 prank bags, a book bag and bag for miscellaneous things.  Then last but not least they went to the prank store and spent at least 10 galleons each on pranks (remember 1970s) and then went to meet up with Mrs. Lupin.

When they got to the meeting spot (The Three Broomsticks), they saw Mrs. Lupin sitting at a table, talking with a man that was very tall and had long black hair and a beard.

"Well Hagrid," they heard her say, "I'll send you a creature for your classes each time you ask, but" she said in a threatening tone, "I want them returned to me by the end of the month that I sent them, to you unless you have my permission (I know Hagrid didn't teach then but stay with me and he WILL teach 1st years.)

"Thanks a lot Mrs. Lupin," said Hagrid, "I'll take good care of them." Then he walked away.

"Come on kids," she called, "We're off to Diagon Alley."

They took their brooms and, with an invisibility charm, flew away.

When they landed in front of Ollivander's wand shop, they looked in the window and saw an old man slide away.  They walked into the store and he came out with 6 wands saying, "These were waiting for you."

After trying all of the wands they had all found one that fit them.  Lily had willow, 13 inch with Dragon heart string. James had a mahogany wand with unicorn feathers.  Gemini had a 6 inch wand that was dog wood and pheonix feather, while Sirius had 8 inch dogwood and pheonix feather, Remus had 12 inch birch and with wolf hair and Avril had 7 inch maple and a unicorn tail feather.

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^

Sorry for rushing it at the end.

REVIEW


	5. Blood and Packing

The Marauders at Hogwarts *~Year One~*

Chapter Five

Tiger Girl

A special note of thanks to my beta reader Nazgulette

Luv u grl

Thanks:)

Disclaimer-Nothing is Mine

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o

        When the Marauders got home that evening, they realized that the train for Hogwarts was leaving the next day.  They all ran up to their attic and stated packing their bags.  First they packed their clothes.

        "I don't know how we are going to fit all of these." Said Lily in an exasperated voice as she looked at the pile of clothes in her bag.

        "Come on downstairs," replied Remus "And we'll ask my mom"

        The Marauders ran down the stairs and were almost at the latter when Lily tripped.  She went tumbling down the stairs and hit Avril and Gemini, making them all fall to the ground in a heap.

        The boys ran down stairs and found a note from Mrs. Lupin

_Kids,_

_I'm getting food I'll be back in an hour or two.  BE GOOD!!!_

_Mom_

So the boys did the only thing they knew, they called 911.

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~

When Mrs. Lupin got home she saw Remus sitting on the couch waiting for her and when she saw his face she dropped her bag of groceries breaking the eggs and ran over to him.

"Honey," she said, "What's wrong?"

"Avril, Lily Gemini." He choked out, "hospital."

"Come on," she said. "We're going down there."

The drove down to the hospital and asked the nurse at the desk where they were,

"Well," she said "those three are at the end of the hall. Turn left room #185.  Here are their reports."  Mrs. Lupin ran down the hall with Remus and opened the door when a doctor came out with Sirius and Remus.

"I'm afraid no one can see them right now, you can in about two hours," said the doctor, and he ran off to get another doctor and a few nurses.

Mrs. Lupin sat down and looked at the reports.

_Name: __Lily__Ocean__ Evans_

_Age: 10_

_Injury: 1.Left broken leg_

_          2. Sprained right ankle_

_          3. Broken arm left_

_  4. 3 broken ribs_

Mrs. Lupin couldn't look at this and more so she turned to Avril

_Name: Avril Star Lavine_

_Age: 10_

_Injury: 1 .Left broken leg_

_          2. Sprained right ankle_

_          3. Broken arm right_

_  4. 3 broken ribs_

_  5. Broken Arm left_

_  6. Broken Leg right_

She turned it to Gemini's and was almost afraid at what she would see

At the top was

_CRITICAL CONDITION_

_Name: Gemini Snow __Manila___

_Age: 10_

_Injury: 1.Left broken leg_

_          2. Right broken leg_

_          3. Sprained right ankle_

_          4. Sprained left ankle_

_          5. Broken arm left_

_  6. Broken arm right_

_  7. 8 broken ribs_

_  8. Broken Pelvis_

"Okay," said the doctor, "You can come in now,"

They saw all three girls lying in bed with bandages all over there legs and arms ECT.  

"They'll be able to come home tomorrow," said the doctor and walked off.

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~

        The next day Mrs. Lupin came and picked up the girls and brought them home.

        "OK," she said, "lets take this cast off you," and said "_Removos__ firisu." Suddenly, as Mrs. Lupin moved her wand around the casts, they came off.  _

"Now," she said, "_bonous__ healieus." Their bones instantly healed._

"Okay," she said "Let's go shopping,"

A stimulus reply of "Mom! Mrs. Lupin!" came to her.

"No," she said "Now get into the car,"

The Marauders got in the car begrudgingly and sat there with scowls on their faces.

"Okay," said Mrs. Lupin, "We're here!"

BY the time that they had left they each had 8 pairs of jeans, 8 pairs of shorts, 9 short sleeve shirts 7 long sleeve and 5 short sleeve.  The also got 10 sweatshirts, 3 bathing suits, and socks and shoes.  By the time that they left they had spend over 500 pounds and all had very bad moods.

"Okay Guys," said Mrs. Lupin "I will strike a deal if you guys will get back to normal, then I will pack your clothes."

There seemed to be a hushed discussion in the back seat Sirius who was obviously their spokesman said "We'll take it!" and they went back in a hushed discussion, but this time about pranks on poor old Mrs. McGregor.

"So," said Lily "Well enchant her garden shed to throw shoes out at her." 

"And frogs," said a very hyper Avril, "Don't forget the frogs!!"

"We're here guys" said Mrs. Lupin and they all got out of the car and got their stuff packed.

They all ran out to Mrs. McGregor and started the prank.  Not two minutes later Avril came running back because they had forgotten there wands and the frogs and shoes.

"Okay guys," said Avril "We've got everything, lets get to work," they started by putting all of the shoes and stuff in the shed Then, with the book that they had they cursed the shed to throw out a shoe any time someone opened the door.  To test the spell the opened the door with a spell and then they watched as it started throwing out shoes and frogs.  

They went home after they heard a scream from Mrs. McGregor and then they started packing.

The bags that were full with books weighed about 15 kg. And the other ones weighed about the same, except for the prank bags that weighed bout 30 kg. each.

Probably the hardest thing for the Marauders was getting all of their things in the prank bags because they just wouldn't fit.  In the end Mrs. Lupin magiciked them in and mailed them the stuff that didn't fit.  They finished packing the night before the Hogwarts Express came and they remembered their pets.  They could only bring a few since the school rules said so they each brought 3.

Lily had three parrots that delivered mail named Polly, Cracker and Cheese.  She also had a guinea pig named Bob.  

Gemini brought a leopard, Koko, a tiger Kika, a dog named Kiki that was a mixed breed, a ferret called Sasha and a monkey George.  She also brought a cheetah named Speedy.

Avril brought three dogs: Tanya (Bernese Mountain Dog), Billy Wiggle (Noffie) and Jessie (GSD, Lab mix), a chipmunk named Hairball and a Asian Tiger named Blackie.  

Sirius brought dogs, all Noffies, named Golly, Waggle, Tack and Zoo Lou.  And he brought Taco Bell.

Remus brought two Huskies called Tibita (ta-bi-ta) and Tag.  He also had a chinchilla named Harry. (Nothing in relationship to Harry Potter, though.)  He also brought Moon.

James brought a ferret named Slinky and another one called Slider, and they were always having babies.  He also brought a purple owl named Yellow and his corn snake.

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~

I would like to deticate this chapter to Golly who died.

Hope you all liked it PLease Review


	6. The Train Ride

The Marauders at Hogwarts *~Year One~*

Chapter Six 

Tiger Girl

Guys I know about all the confusion about the pets so I'm going to tell you their names and stuff now.

Lily

Freddie- a tree monkey Sandi- Cheetah 

Gemini

Nkosazana (Zaza)- a cheetah Koko- a Bernese Mountain Dog 

Avril

Kiki- Monkey Tanya- Dog-GSD/ Lab 

James

Slinky- Ferret Yellow- Purple owl 

Sirius

Taco Bell- A Chihuahua Zoo Loo- a Newfoundland 

Remus

Tibita (ta-bi-ta)- Wolf Moon- Wolf 

*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~*o^o~

Lily, James, Sirius, Gemini, Remus and Avril all got up at about 5:00am and started to get the things for their animals ready.

They each brought food and some toys for the animals and then they went back to their room and they went to the prank planning room.

"So when we get there we will go to our table and then we will put a spell on the Slitherns and it will make them dance on top of the table in frilly pink dresses that have LUV GRIF on them.

"That is going to be so cool," Gemini laughed.

"Kids," screamed Mrs. Lupin "Come on,"

"Coming," shouted the Marauders

"Come now," she hollered

"Accio" said a very annoyed Mrs. Lupin and all 6 of the Marauders came towards her and they all landed on there butts.

"Geez Mom," said Remus" You really need to work on that spell." He said earning him a smack on the head.

"Get you're stuff," said Mrs. Lupin and then we are going to go to kings Cross station." 

The Marauders ran upstairs and got their things and there animals and ran down to Mrs. Lupin.  

"Okay kids", she said and they went into the muggle car thingy and they drove off to Kings Cross station.

When they got there they all looked at Mrs. Lupin for directions but they found out that she was no longer there but in her place there was a note that said

_Got to- run- through the platforms 9 and 10._

_DON'T GET INTO TO MUCH TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The Marauders ran to platform 9 and 10 and they decided that they should make and impression when they went in so while James was pushing the cart Remus and Sirius were standing on it with Gemini kneeling on it and Lily and Avril were hanging off the edges while pulling the carts with them. 

Let's just say that they got the earliest detention in Hogwarts history and a bunch of memory charms were preformed.

"Come on Guys," Sirius said proudly while holding up his detention slip, lets go find a compartment.

Lily, James, Sirius, Gemini, Avril and Remus were looking for a compartment when they met up with the kid that they had pushed down in Diagon Alley.

"So if it isn't the Death Eater in training," sneered Sirius

"How you doing Black," and he said it with such malice that it seemed as though he had many prior encounters with them and not just one.

This time Snape was followed by two other people that Avril recognized as Malfoy and Goyal.

"So," said Snape walking close to Avril, "What are you doing hanging out with Rift raft like this Avril," he said.

"But Sevres I'm not hanging out with you," she responding getting high fives from her friends as the 'Death Eater is training' stalked off.

"Come on Guys," said Gemini, "let's go find and a compartment."

The Marauders found a compartment at the very end of the train and sat there waiting for the snack lady.

"Anyone up for a game of Exploding Snap?" said Sirius.

"Sure," they all answered and ran and sat around the floor of the compartment.

"Now," said Sirius, "These are special cards, they will blow up even more than usual.

They played and then they and as soon as the Cart Lady came in she was attacked by exploding cards and 5 hyperactive kids.

Suddenly she heard a scream, "SIT," screamed Avril at the top of her lungs.  They sat.  "Stay," she yelled and they stayed while she got her candy gave them each a dog treat, and let them up one by on like little kids to get their candy.

"Thank you," said the snack lady, "I was fearing for my life,"

FIVE MINUTES UNTIL WE ARRIVE AT HOGWARTS.

The girls grabbed there robes ran to the bathroom and got ready and he boys got ready in the compartment.

They all got off of the train and were greeted by screaming

" 'IRST YEARS OVE' "ERE," and they looked up to see a giant of a man looking at them.

"'Ome on 'Irst Years lets go."

He led them all to a pond where they got in small little boats and they stated moving

"This is sooo slow," complained James

"I know," said Lily "Lets get into swim it," and suddenly much to the other first years a Hagrid's surprise they jumped into the water and they started swimming.

" 'What do yaw 'hink 'our 'oing screamed Hagrid .

And then Lily came up and he noticed that there was no one else with her.

"Where are your friends?" he asked

"Well the boats were getting too slow so we swam and suddley there was a big splash and he found out where they were because soon everyone was swimming toward him.

"What are ya all 'oing in the 'ater," screamed the 'an I mean man

"It was their fault," screamed everyone pointing in the direction that the Marauders HAD been.

"Oh No," said Hagrid as he felt his boat tipping anf then suddenly SPLASH and down he went.

"WHERE ARE THOSE KIDS," he bellowed but the Marauders were already swimming as fast as they could toward the castle, underwater.

When the Marauders got up to the castle they knocked on the door and it was opened by a lady that as soon as she saw them muttered "and we had just gotton rid of the M&Ms and here is the other group.

"Detention," she said handing them a slip and walked outside and saw everyone, including Hagrid, walking up completely soaked.

"This is going to be a long 7 years," she thought.


End file.
